


the stars do not know you

by sciamachys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, softcore peasant femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciamachys/pseuds/sciamachys
Summary: AU where Sansa is a woods witch and Margaery is a villager who keeps getting "lost" in the woods





	the stars do not know you

Margaery walked among the trees, skipping over the stream that weaved between the overgrown roots, making sure not to spill the contents of her basket onto the ground, in the distance she saw the smoke coming from the chimney of the hut and she knew Sansa would be there, she never seemed to be anywhere else.

 

Sansa knew that Margaery was coming. she had dreamed it last night and her dreams alway came true, it was one of the benefits of her occupation. she had picked a bouquet of wild roses, Margaery loved roses and so Sansa always had them in her small garden,using her magic to make the flowers grow where they usually would not 

 

Soon enough Margaery was at her doorstep with a wicked smile and a sweet kiss. and so they exchanged gifts, Sansa with her wild roses and Margaery with her basket of lemon cakes. they laid in bed, nibbling on the tart cakes with the smell of roses hanging in the air as they kissed and touched.


End file.
